projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Intyuana
The Division of Intyuana is a Craftian federal division in the state of Wintaro. It was created in 1995 and was first contested at the federal election later that year. It covers almost the entirety of the state of Wintaro – except for the cities of Novena and Oronton – making it one of the largest electorates in the country. Its name derives from the indigenous name for the region (and now the state). The sitting member, since the 2069 by-election, is Kristin Barr, a member of the Craftian Conservative Party. History Intyuana was created as a regional seat in the north of Wintaro, on vastly different boundaries to its current incarnation. Due to population centralisation in the cities, Intyuana has generally increased in size throughout the years to absorb abolished rural seats. Since the 2060 redistribution it has covered the entire state bar Novena and Oronton. In its early years, the seat was a marginal left-leaning seat. In 1998, future Prime Minister Steve Bergensten was elected in Intyuana in an upset win for the Liberal Party of Craftia after jumping from the seat of Notchropolis; his personal popularity in his home state allowed him to retain Intyuana for 12 years until his retirement from politics in 2010. Since 2010, the Conservative Party has held it for all but 6 years. Today, the seat is usually very safe for the Conservatives, but is prone to heavy swings; the United Party has demonstrated an ability to win it occasionally during high-tide election victories thanks to the existence of marginal regions on the outskirts of the metropolitan areas. The remainder of the electorate is very conservative. Members } | Frank Lenahan | Liberty | 1995–1998 |- | 2 | | Steve Bergensten | Liberal | 1998–2010 |- | 3 | | Taylor Millar | Conservative | 2010–2019 |- | 4 | | Lyndon Whiting | United | 2019–2022 |- | 5 | | Byron Yang | Conservative | 2022–2036 |- | 6 | | Sam Serrano | Conservative | 2036–2052 |- | 7 | | Kath Myall | Conservative | 2052–2058 |- | 8 | | Sierra Ta | United | 2058–2061 |- | 9 | | Eddy Thornton | Conservative | 2061–2069 |- | 10 | | Kristin Barr | Conservative | 2069– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Kristin Barr | align="right"|55,736 | align="right"|55.06 | align="right"|+3.59 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Brittney Whanaita | align="right"|17,685 | align="right"|17.47 | align="right"|+2.87 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Dylan Arimoto | align="right"|15,579 | align="right"|15.39 | align="right"|–6.42 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|Jim Stacey | align="right"|5,598 | align="right"|5.53 | align="right"|+1.25 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Barry Keith | align="right"|5,497 | align="right"|5.43 | align="right"|–2.10 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Lily Chen | align="right"|1,134 | align="right"|1.12 | align="right"|–0.69 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|101,228 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|98.98 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.63 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1,045 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1.02 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.63 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|102,273 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|92.47 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+3.34 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Kristin Barr | align="right"|68,714 | align="right"|67.88 | align="right"|+4.96 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Dylan Arimoto | align="right"|32,514 | align="right"|32.12 | align="right"|–4.96 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Conservative hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+4.96 ! |}